


Парковочное место

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [12]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Yasui Kentaro
Series: Ширитори на дайри [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Парковочное место

Кентаро немного неудобно сидеть в закрытом авто на чужих коленях, но горячие пальцы под рубашкой жгут и плавят кожу, будто призывая не останавливаться. Колено упирается во что-то жесткое и неприятное, но менять позу ему совсем не хочется – смотреть чуть свысока на вечно чем-то или кем-то недовольное лицо Тайги, но сейчас расслабленное и почти блаженное, ему нравится. В салоне душно, и растрепанные светлые волосы прилипли ко лбу и шее. Он облизывает приоткрытые губы языком и Кентаро с трудом заставляет себя держаться, чтобы не поймать его, больно прикусив в наказание за чрезмерную соблазнительность в такой момент.  
  
Тайга судорожно всхлипывает, впиваясь аккуратными ногтями в чужое тело, и подаётся вперёд. Свет от ближайшего фонаря почти не попадает в салон, и разглядеть румянец на щеках практически невозможно, чему Тайга рад. Ему всё ещё странно проявлять свои чувства, тем более в такой обстановке, но он безумно благодарен Кентаро, который научил и всё ещё учит переступать через смущение. Он сможет это побороть, просто требуется несколько больше времени, чем казалось сначала. Почти шесть лет отсутствия не то что любимого, но хоть какого-то человека рядом, сделали своё дело – Тайга излишне закрытый от окружающих.  
  
\- Красивый, – шепчет Ясуи, и кладёт ладонь на шею, чувствуя под пальцами испуганно пульсирующую артерию. Тайга шумно сглатывает и тяжело дышит, когда Кентаро расстёгивает пару верхних пуговиц и царапает ногтями ключицу. Следит за реакцией и усмехается, получая именно то, что хочет видеть.  
  
\- Потрясающий, - выдыхает он так осторожно, будто боится, что Тайга рассыплется в пепел, настолько хрупко он выглядит. Кентаро бережно убирает светлую прядь за ухо и наклоняется, мазнув губами где-то в районе виска, обдав горячим дыханием кожу.  
  
\- Хватит…, - скулит Кёмото, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, потому что всё ещё странно слышать такое в свой адрес. Потому что слишком возбуждающий у Кентаро шепот и уже слишком тесно в брюках, от которых хочется избавиться сейчас же, не раздумывая!  
  
\- Что, хочешь прямо здесь?  
  
\- Нет, - смущённо выдыхает Тайга, но перед глазами мгновенно вспыхивает «да», стоит Кентаро опустить руку ниже ремня и пару раз провести ладонью вверх-вниз. Он прикрывает рот, чтобы не застонать в голос, и зажмуривается, снова смущаясь столь яркой своей реакции. - Кентаро.… Давай уедем, я видел знак, запрещающий парковку в этом месте.  
  
\- А мы тут и не паркуемся, мы немного другим делом заняты, - улыбается Кентаро и убирает его руку ото рта, целуя в ладонь. Тайге тяжело дышать, расстегнутая рубашка будто давит на грудь и перекрывает кислород.  
  
\- Пожалуйста…  
  
И Ясуи сдаётся. Он прекрасно понимает, что довёл Тайгу до нужного состояния, что ещё немного и тот просто растает, но это явно будет не здесь и не сейчас. Кентаро перебирается на водительское место и не без наслаждения смотрит на дрожащие пальцы, пытающиеся справиться с пуговицами и пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. На щеках бледнеет румянец, и Тайга становится похожим на себя в обычной, повседневной жизни – ответственный и очень исполнительный сотрудник серьёзной компании.  
  
\- Ко мне, - произносит Тайга чуть сиплым, глубоким голосом, от которого в очередной раз срывает крышу, и Кентаро заводит автомобиль.  
  
Хорошо, что впереди выходной и можно совершенно не беспокоиться о том, как не опоздать на работу. А через несколько часов Кентаро поцелуют в холодный нос (дурацкая реакция организма на утро), приготовят вкуснейший завтрак, пока он будет валяться в постели, и наступит ещё один счастливый день в их жизни.


End file.
